


Although I know I have to give you back, I will have you for a little while longer.

by Blackframes_12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt, F/M, Friendship, My First Fanfic, One Shot, One-Sided Relationship, Rejection, Sad Ending, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackframes_12/pseuds/Blackframes_12





	Although I know I have to give you back, I will have you for a little while longer.

Draco watched blankly as more and more pigeons flew down to get a piece of the bread crumbs Granger was throwing for them. 

 

"Do you do this a lot?" 

 

He turned his head to look at Granger. She was sitting by his side on a bench with a bag of bread crumbs in her hands. 

 

"I try to, at least a few times a week when I have spare time, it's hard for them to find food in this freezing weather, it's November after all" 

 

Hermione replied as she threw more of the crumbs on the ground.

 

Draco scoffed, this woman is too kind for her own good. 

 

There was a moment of silence.  

 

"It's nice" Granger stated. 

 

"What?" 

 

"This - us I mean, the walk. I like doing this with you." 

 

Granger was figiting while saying that, her eyes wandering everywhere except at him. Either she was cold, or dare he say, nervous? Granger would rather throw herself into a pit of fire than admit that she was nervous because of him so he didn't push it. She was a Griffindor after all.

 

"Me too, Granger. I mean I like doing this too but ..... I'd like it more if - if you didn't hide me from Potter and Weasel, or everybody else for that matter." He sighed, slowly brushing his hand against hers, staring straight ahead while doing so. 

 

After the war, Draco felt obligated to apologise to Granger for his shitty behavior towards her. Granger was gracious enough to forgive him and even though their relationship was still tense, as their 8th year of Hogrwarts progressed so did their friendship. Before they knew it, they realised they had more things in common than they would have anticipated. 

 

Draco really enjoyed their quiet time at the library when all you can hear is the sounds of pages being flipped as they read together. 

 

He enjoyed the late night strolls, when they sneak out from their dorms and talk about everything and nothing. 

 

He enjoyed the chilly Saturday walks and feeding the pigeons just like now, while watching her smile softly as the birds eat happily. 

 

But what he didn't enjoy was being hidden by her whenever she spends time with him. Nobody knows about their little friendship and that sucked ass to say the least.

 

He realised she didn't respond to his statement so he looked over at her . She was looking away. 

 

He felt her hand retreat from his. Draco felt his heart sink. That feeling can't be good, he thought to himself. He shouldn't be feeling whatever the bloodly merlin he is feeling right now. He shouldn't care that much. 

 

"Draco I can't just - just, I mean Ron would never forgive me, I can't lose him Draco -" 

 

"Hermione" he said, a little too loud than he would have liked. 

 

Draco didn't wanna hear anymore of what she was gonna say. It hurt. It really fucking did. He was stupid to even mention it. Of course she didn't want anyone to know. He would never be worthy of her friendship, let alone anything more he guilty thought of at times. So he did his best to compose himself into looking like this does not bother him at all even though his whole being was screaming otherwise. 

 

Granger was looking at him with those big brown eyes at the sound of her first name being called. Those eyes made his heart skip a beat. 

 

He smirked.

 

"You're ruining the mood Granger, no need for the serious talk. I get it." he didn't. 

 

"Now, let's go back, before my arse actually freezes and falls off" 

 

He saw Granger visibly relax, she laughed. 

 

"Can't handle a bit of the cold, Malfoy?" 

 

"There's something terribly wrong with you if you can stay in this weather for more than an hour, Granger"

 

"Whatever you say, Malfoy" Granger smirked. 

 

They walked back to the castle side by side. Draco's hand is tempted to hold hers. But he doesn't. Instead, he thinks of the next time they will meet up together. Only then, she won't be Potter's or Weasels or anyone else's. Just for a little while she'll be just his. And he's looking forward to it. 

 

Even if it doesn't last forever.


End file.
